Royal Murder
by AustinLover27
Summary: On a regular day, Celestia meets Equestria's #1 murderer, Luna. Will her sister succed to kill her, or will Celestia will escape. My first creepypasta, so, no flames, Summary sucks, just read the story. Rated T for guts and gore. Oneshot.


_**Royal Murder**_

Princess Luna walked up to her sister. "Celestia, do you want to help me with something? It has to do with the parasprite invasion that happened in Ponyville." she said. Celestia sighed and followed her sister to the dining hall. Luna sat down. "Why don't you have a sip of tea, sister? You've seem a bit tense lately." she said. Celestia took a sip and started choking. "What have you done?" she said. Luna smiled evilly. "You'll see in time, sis." she said, as blackness enveloped Celestia.

_~2 hours later~_

Celestia awoke to a dungeon cell, chained to the wall. "Luna, where am I?" she asked. Luna came out of the shadows, looking a bit like Nightmare Moon. "Well, Pinkie taught me a new method of partying, and what other pony can I show it to than my sister." she said, her eyes derpying a bit.

"And, I also been taught something from Big Macintosh. He told me it was a way of 'discipline.'" Luna said, heading towards a table. "Luna, untie me this instant. If you don't, I'll use my magic to banish you back to the… " "You can't use you magic, sister. The tea I gave you disabled your connection to magic." Luna said, before Celestia could finish her sentence. She grabbed a knife and started cutting off Celestia's cutie mark.

"Sister, have I ever told you I envied your cutie mark?" Luna said, as Celestia screamed. Luna frowned. "Has mother told you that it was rude to scream at a party?" she said, ripping off Celestia's cutie mark. She winced at the blood flowing from her hind. Luna started on the other side.

"Luna, why are you doing this to me?" she asked. Luna looked up. "Well, I thought you would have fun. But, it seems you don't like my party." she said, disappointed. She continued working on the other cutie mark, ripping it off. Celestia cried in pain.

"Luna, stop it, please." she said. Luna sighed. "Why do you want it to stop? It's fun and, I want you to have some fun." she said. She grabbed a hammer and four nails. "This wont hurt a bit. It's like 'Pin the Tail on the Pony.'" Luna said, hammering the nails into Celestia. "LUNA, STOP!" she screamed. Luna sighed. She put electrical wires on her sister, and turned the on. Celestia flinched at the shock, passing out.

_~1 hour later~_

Celestia woke up on a table, tied down. "Luna, are you there?" she asked. Luna looked up, blood on her hooves. I've been here the whole entire time." she said. Celestia tried to move her leg, but couldn't. "Luna, how come I can't feel anything below.." she said, before seeing her ribcage. "L..Luna, why can I see my ribcage?" she said, almost vomiting.

Luna smiled. "Just getting more party streamers for Pinkie." she said She grabbed Celestia's small intestine and wrapped it around her neck. "Oh, look sister, a new accessories for my wardrobe." Luna said. Celestia saw it and puked. "Sister, why did you puke into your stomach? It looks like you ate it." Luna said.

Celestia looked at Luna. "Just stop and put everything back. We can pretend none of this ever happened." she said, crying. Luna sighed. "I thought many times to stop, but, I wanted you to see one of my parties. If I did stop right now and undid what I done, you'll arrest me or kill me for the 'crime' I did." Luna said, bitterly. She stopped when she got the heart.

"Last one. I thought you would last longer." she said. "Well, I guess the party stops here. Goodbye sister and tell our parents I said hi." she said, ripping out the heart. Celestia grunted and her breathing stopped. Luna sighed as she cleaned up the place.

"I guess I have to stop by Pinkie's and get my next party guest." Luna said. She flew to Ponyville, stopped by Pinkie's and dropped off the items. She flew to the library. "Twilight, are you home?" she asked. Twilight opened the door. "Oh, hello Princess." she said. Luna smiled. "Would you like to come to the Canterlot castle? " she asked. Twilight nodded. Luna quickly teleported them to Canterlot. They walked into the dinning hall. "Would you like some tea?" Luna asked, hiding her evil smile.

**The End?**

**AN: My first creepypasta. Don't flame me. I tried my best. I think this is the first one about Luna and Celestia. Review if you want another creepypasta. Review and Review!**


End file.
